


Footsteps

by starsinger



Category: The Handmaid's Tale (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 18:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: Inspired by “Holly” of the Handmaid’s Tale. I don’t own it.





	Footsteps

June lay there, Holly cradled against her. Tears spilled down her face as she spoke to the newborn. She inhaled the baby’s scent as Holly. She wasn’t sure if she heard the soft tread of the tires travelling over the driveway or saw the lights of the car flashing across the dark room first, but they were here. June and Holly would be safe now.

June pulled Holly to her breast for her to nurse, get the important first milk as the doctors would say. At least they had these moments as she heard the door open. She turned her head slightly, startled to find Commander Waterford and Nick standing in the doorway, looking at them. Nick’s face was unreadable as he stared at his daughter. Commander Waterford’s face widened into an expression of gratitude and joy. The baby they’d so longed for was finally here.

Waterford knelt down next to her and stroked the newborn’s face as Nick went in search of warm clothing or blankets to get the both of them safely into the car. June sat up as well as she could. She’d need to help them get into the car. With surprising gentleness, Waterford wrapped the baby up in the blanket Nick found and handed her to Nick. He then bent down and securely wrapped June up in the blanket and picked her up in his arms. She still shivered as the cold door opened and she exited the house. It was cold after all.

Waterford carefully slid her into the back seat, making sure her feet were covered, then took the baby from Nick and sat beside June. She stretched out on the back seat and her head ended up on the Commander’s left leg. He didn’t seem to notice as he carefully examined Holly.  He counted all of her fingers and toes before he reached down and stroked June’s cheek.

“Thank you,” he whispered to her. “For this magnificent gift. You will not be forgotten.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I found this such an interesting, thoughtful, gentle (yes, even with June holding a gun on the Waterfords) and moving episode. The moment June surrenders and fires the gun to save herself and the baby is both heart wrenching and heart warming. I’m looking forward to the next episode.


End file.
